User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 34 of 64: Utter Noob (Celina Lucyna) v Drayco90 (Austonio)
Celina Lucyna: Rome's feared lady general Attacking Austonio Machete Michelangelo Rasputin Elder III, Esquire, Practicing Wizard at Law: The batshit insane general. Prologue Lloyd and Cadwalader walk down a halway, trying to figure out what to do. "We obviously can't do a thing right now," Lloyd says, "we just need to wait for them to slip up." "Some of the others are talking about attacking them head on," Cadwalader replies, "If the present state of affairs lasts much longer, I'm inclined to agree with them." "Attacking would be suicide." Lloyd sighs. "The only options at the moment are wait or die. I'm getting too old for this shit, but I still have a book to finish before I die." "Old? You?" "I have more grey in my hair than black. And even some of that is turning white. In any case, there's nothing we can do right now." "For now. If we wait too long, though, one of us young people will lead a charge." "Heh. Well, Leo and the others seem distracted lately. We should have our chance before long. There's one other thing I think we can look into." "James Evans and Ryan are the most likely to do something drastic. Set them on it." "Good thinking." "Oh, and what the hell is up with Austonio lately?" "Leo's tormenting him with horse bees. Sadistic bastard." You suggested it, didn't you? Attacker |-| Symbol = |-| Bio = As a little girl she lived in a village accross the Roman empire, near the Rhine river. Her village was eventually attacked by her barbarian neighbors and she fled to the roman empire, swearing revenge. Years later when Rome invaded Germany, she pretended to be a boy to join the roman army. She succeeded and over the years became a roman general. Eventually she was discovered to be a girl and was discharged from the roman army. |-| General's Armament = Will not accept 1 on 1 combat requests Weapons Main hand-Gladius Off hand-Scutum Polearm-Pilum Ranged-Arcuballista Armor-Plate armor with steel armet helmet |-| Army = Tactics Attack-Tesudo formation(when low on archers)/catapault bombardments/archer strikes All have Steel kettle helmet, curiass, leg greaves and arm greaves 10,000 Attacking 4,750 infantry armed with a scutum and a gladius 250 officers armed with a targe with spike and a scottish war hammer 2,750 cavilry armed with kopia lance and nadziak war hammer 250 cavilry officers armed with kopia lance and Szabla 2,000 Crossbowman armed with Polish crossbow with bayonet and gladius. Defender |-| Symbol = |-| Bio = Shit's crazy, bro. |-| General's Armament = Ranged Weapon- Hat-Based Flamethrower Polearm- Guan Dao Main Melee- Shortsword Off-Hand- Flail |-| Army = Tactics- After the odd circumstances that lead to his being put into power, Drayco has proceded to thoroughly confuse his foes by...having about as much clue about what he is doing as anyone else does, IE none. His seemingly random and completely batshit tactics leave enemeis confused, disoriented and make him near impossible to predict or react to...but it's hardly an efficient tactic. How he's won anything is anyone's guess. Defending 3,000 Swordsmen, wears full body suit of iron armor and helmets painted weird colors. 3,500 Archers, wears light leather armor with the same quiver size as attackers. 1,000 dudes with hammers. Not warhammers, mind you, just small, normal-ass hammers. No armor. 10 cannons. They fire cannon balls. Somehow the cannonballs make fire when they explode. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. A rebuttal can lower a vote by .5 a point if not subjected to a counter-argument. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Celina Lucyna stalked back to her tent, furious. She had no siege weaponry. She was still expected to take the castle quickly, but she was forced to try it completely underequipped. She stormed into the mess tent to find her food, ready to ram her gladius into the first soldier to make so much as an innuendo. She was so furious she didn’t even notice the mess hall was empty until two of her officers restrained her. Her yell of surprise was cut short by a gag. “Rome’s not going to support a female general,” one of the officers says, whispering in her ear, “so for the good of the legion, you need to leave command.” The officer drew Celina’s gladius from its sheath and stabbed her twice in each kidney. The last thing she heard was a command to burn the tent so it looked like an accident. Austonio cackled as he strolled out of his quarters, flamethrower hat full of fuel. He’d just discovered his cat, Nicholas, dead in his room. He walked unhurriedly, immolating any living being he came across. Even inanimate objects were not spared his fiery wrath. His rampage was cut short by two arrows in the back of his knees, cutting the ligaments and sending him face-first into the unyielding stone floor. Thirty of his soldiers – wielding the small, normal-ass hammers that seemed like such a stroke of brilliance – descended on him, hitting him in a frenzy, until a good five minutes after he stopped moving. Celina’s officers tried directing soldiers to put out the conflagration that had spread throughout the camp, but to no avail. The betrayal of several officers had turned the camp against itself, and fighting was breaking out, as many men falling to the blades of their comrades as did to the flames. Looking back at the fort, the officers noticed more smoke rising from the windows. Austonio’s men ran, trying to find anything to contain the fire. Austonio’s rampage had set most of the castle alight, causing floors and ceilings to collapse after their support beams burned away. Cut off from each other and lacking any form of communication, they were helpless as the blaze devoured the fort. The next day dawned on a charred field of ash and a burnt-out husk of a fort. A brief flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. End of Siege Statistics: *Total Time: 0 Months, 1 Days, 10 Hours, 15 Minutes *Losses: 17,502 **Celina: 10,001 **Austonio: 7,501 Category:Blog posts